Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry
Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry or Cranberry, the Forest Musician (森の音楽家クラムベリ) in the original Japanese release, is one of the main antagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project and appeared as a flashback character in Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Cranberry is a recluse living within the forests in the outskirts of N-City. She is an alumni of Archfiend Cram School and was one of the participants during the 36th Hell Survival Games. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Cranberry has short, dirty-blonde hair with front strands that are wavy and salmon-red colored eyes. She has pointed elf ears and her attire has a strong rose motif, with her clothing being adorned by dark blue- magenta roses around her head with vines and leaves; even wearing a blue-magenta rose flower crown with dark green leaves. Cranberry wears a button-down white dress and a short dark green jacket that has long sleeves and a flared collar that almost resembles a ruff collar with a white stripe in the middle. She has white cuffs with 2 black stripes at the ends of her cuffs. In the middle, it has a black flower design in the middle with white outlines. The collar is frilly and wears a white choker with laces. To close her jacket, a golden bell-like button clasps the two sides together. Her light novel/manga incarnation's legs are wrapped in red roses and thorns around her right thigh and at the back and wears white tights, while her anime incarnation wears pale green tights that have a red rose and thorny vine print design on her right thigh. She wears black high heels with a single leaf protruding from the back of them. Personality Cranberry appears to be quite reserved at first, staying in her cabin, but over time, it is shown that she hungers for fights with strong enemies, even having a sadistic side to her. This darker side of her is shown prominently during her fight with La Pucelle. Despite this dark nature, she is quite formal and even somewhat chivalrous in battle. Magic Can freely manipulate sound. Cranberry's magic allows her to freely manipulate sound. She can generate sound from any location, as well as recreate someone's voice. It's also possible for her to erase sound waves. She can generate destructive sound waves. By generating explosive sound, she can use it as a shock wave that is powerful enough to destroy a huge object. As a result of her magic, she has an enhanced hearing, better than that of normal Magical Girls. She can identify a sound with very high or low frequency. Also, her hearing allows her to identify the location of objects. If they are living things, she can identify them by their heartbeats. If they are non-living things, she can locate the objects by using sound waves. Special Move(s) *''Forte - Striking Sound:'' A shockwave attack that strikes multiple targets at once. *''Sforzando - Internal Fracture Sound:'' A single-target directed soundwave attack. *''Fortissimo - Large Explosive Sound:'' An area-of-effect attack that targets a wide range of enemies. It is strong enough to create a crater on the ground. Special Item(s) She owns all the 5 Magical Items since Fav and her requested it from the Magical Kingdom. *''Ruler (Former):'' A magical item. Similar to a halberd, it's a weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and a handle the length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable and indestructible. Formerly owned by Swim Swim, who named it Ruler. *''Lucky Rabbit's Foot (Former):'' A magical item that grants good luck to the owner when they're in a pinch. However, it's quite unclear as to how it will manifest. *''4-Dimensional Bag (Former):'' A magical bag that allows you to store a variety of items, regardless of size. The bag itself is small and portable, but its contents are large. *''Invisibility Cloak (Former):'' A magical cloak that can erase appearance and smell. However, sound and heart movement are ineffaceable. *''Healing Medicine (Former):'' A magical medicine. It strengthens the ability of those who take it. Relationships Fav Cranberry is Fav's master in Unmarked (Arc 1). Their relationship blossomed when a Demon who had gone berserk, according to Fav, was slain by Cranberry after every other Magical Girl was killed. Cranberry and Fav both shared darker opinions on how the process of testing Magical Girls was boring, and so together in the Arc 1, they orchestrated the free-for-all battling of Magical Girls to make things more interesting under the guise of collecting Candies. Sister Nana Upon realising that Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison were trying to gain allies to stop the elimination game, Cranberry decided to meet up with them with the intention of stopping the two from succeeding. Weiss Winterprison Weiss Winterprison was one of the Magical Girls that Cranberry wanted to fight against due to her being the strongest among the elimination game. However, she was disappointed when the former was killed by what she calls "boring opponents". Archfiend Pam Archfiend Pam was Cranberry's mentor and graduated from Archfiend Cram School by managing to land a hit on Archfiend Pam. Melville Cranberry was Melville's mentor. Melville worshipped and adored Cranberry to extreme levels, following her guidance almost entirely. In Melville's elimination test, Cranberry accepted Melville as her student and her request to retain her memories. Weiss Winterprison Weiss Winterprison was the first Magical Girl Cranberry directly confronted in Arc 1 in order to fight, hearing that Winterprison was a strong Magical Girl. Cranberry overpowered Winterprison, but Sister Nana's magic gave Winterprison the upper hand in battle, allowing them to escape Cranberry's surprise attack. Cranberry let them escape for the time being. Ever since then, Winterprison has been skeptical of other Magical Girls and the current system they are facing, wondering if Cranberry had anything to do with the grim turn of events. Marika Fukuroi Marika and Cranberry both attended Archfiend Cram School and would fight together for long periods of time. They both referred to it as "the best fight of their lives". Swim Swim Cranberry is interested in Swim Swim because of the number of Magical Girls she killed. In Cranberry's eyes, this means she is a strong and worthy opponent. When Cranberry fights Swim Swim and her team, she is attacked by Tama and Swim Swim, but ultimately overpowered her and rendered Swim Swim unconscious. Cranberry comments on her disappointment towards Swim Swim's quick defeat, mocking her lack of experience. Upon revealing Swim Swim's true identity and age, Cranberry briefly hesitated to kill her, expressing her confusion on how such a young girl could achieve such a leading role in the elimination test. Calamity Mary As Cranberry planned to enter in the exam of the first novel as another participant, Fav thought that she could become Calamity Mary's mentor and arranged a meeting. The reunion quickly backfired, as they disliked each other's attitude. Fearing that they could start a fight before the exam could begin, Fav made sure that they wouldn't meet each other again. All that changed weeks later, when Cranberry and Fav accepted a mission of the Magical Kingdom to kill a magical creature that escaped to the mountains of a neighbouring city. As the fight quickly escalated and went out of control, Mary who secretly followed Cranberry, assisted her with a bulldozer. The two of them worked together to kill the remaining magic creatures. After that, although Cranberry wasn't very fond of Mary's fighting methods, she respected her a little more and the idea that the other candidates could have the same fighting spirit as Mary motivated Cranberry for the exam. Trivia *It is stated she was the first Magical Girl of N-City. *In Unmarked (Arc 1), she is the only Magical Girl where her human form and real name was never revealed in any media. *The names of all her special moves were based on musical notation. **Forte means "loud". **Sforzando indicates a forceful accent. **Fortissimo means "very loud". *In Fanbook 1, Cranberry has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Singing: 3/5 * Cranberry has a height of 170 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1 Category:Arc 2